Ian, I need your help
by Supergymstar
Summary: After Lucy's cosmipolitan article hits the shops, everyone is asking her if she is okay. The truth is she is not and there is only one person who can help her over come it. A LUCIAN fanfic Multi-chapter story
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything. This story was written purely for your entertainment.  
The views and opinions in this story are not real and do not neccisarily project the real actors feelings

September 2012

Ians POV

I had just come back from my local supermarket after buying Lucy's september edition of cosmopolitan magazine. I got a drink and sat down on my couch and began to read her article.  
Although Lucy and I were close she never told me about any of this. To be honest I'm not sure if any of the cast or crew knew. Ashley might know as shes known Luce since she was 16 but im not sure.

Hearing what lucy went through as a teenager broke my heart. I can not imagine her being that upset about her life. Hearing that she went 'days with out food' makes me feel annpyed that i wasnt aware of this. Lucy was probably my closest cast mate and we talked about everything. Sure she told me that she didnt have a very happy upbringing but she never dove into this much detail.

Looking at Lucy now i can see that she is happy and her article even says about how she 'new she had a problem', but i still cant get over the fact that she went through this alone. I wish i was there for her through all of this and then maybe it wouldn't have gotten as bad as this article says it was.

My first instinct is to phone her. Talk to her about it and let her know that im here for her. But then i think about it and realise that everyone she knows is probably doing the same thing and making Lucy feel unconfident.

Something inside of me wonders if she is still doing this to her self. She is so tiny and although she does eat at work its not half as much as the other girls on set each. She probably eats less in a week than keegan does in a day.  
Should i phone her and ask? or do i leave it till the morning?

Lucy's POV

I knew i had to talk about this somehow and when i got the oppertunity to do this interview i thought it was the right time. I love all my fans and i want to let them know that even if you do go through some hard times, you can overcome them and go on to having a bright and happy future.

My phone has been ringing non stop for the past few hours, messages from old friends, some relatives and my cast mates all asking me if i was okay.  
The truth was i wasn't.

After starting to date chris i felt isolated from the world. He always wanted to be around me, which was good at first but he eventually became to over protective and i hated it, He had to know everything, where i had been, who it was with and why i went.  
It got annoying and in the last few months my feelings for him were becoming weaker and weaker. It started getting bad about 2 months ago, i would eat but then i would go to the gym afterwards or even occasionally i made myself sick. I had lost all my confidence and i hated myself.

I know i shouldnt get in to this vicious cycle again, but i feel so awful about myself. If i had someone to talk to i think it would be better but chris wont let me.  
Ashley, claire and my parents are the only people that know a lot about my situation. I would quite happily talk to ash about it but she will hate me for it and want me to get help. But the truth is i dont think im strong enough for all that yet. In my interview i spoke about how i accepted i had a problem and i delt with it but this time feels different. The interview makes it seem like im all happy and fine but im not.  
I go to set every day with a smile on my face, trying to hide the fact that im unhappy.  
If only i could talk to Ian he would understand, but im scared chris will find out and get angry, i dont want to get hurt. Physically or mentally.

Im scared.

Ian's POV

The next morning i text lucy asking if she wanted a lift to work.

'yes please shmian' was her reply

On the way to her house i thought about what i was going to say.

'Are you okay' too general i though

'Why didnt you tell me?' Harsh

'Im here for you' to strange

I could not find the right thing to say, my mind was racing and i was almost there. Should i wait and see if she says anything? ahhh, what should i do?

I pulled up to her apartment complex still not knowing what i was going to say. As i parked the car i saw a small brunette haired figure walking to my car. Lucy? damn, does she always look that hot?

'Morning Goose' I said when she was getting into my car

'Morning shmian' she replied leaning over to give me a kiss on the cheek

'You ready?' I asked

'Sure am' was her reply

The drive to set was only 15 minutes but it felt like hours

'Soooo, what did you do yesterday Luce?' i asked, trying to make conversation

'Just spit it out Ian, i know you want to ask me something' she looked at me, i think she already knew what i was going to say but i knew she wouldnt give up until i actually said it

'whydidntyoutellmelucy,iloveyouwithallmyheartandith oughtwewerecloserthanthat, youcantrustmeandiwishyouhadt hecouragetotalktome' i said everything so quickly i couldnt even understand what i said

'What?' was her only reply

'the interview' was my whispered reply

There was silence in the car for a few minutes and i focused back on the driving. That was until i heard some quiet sobs coming from the seat next to me. I pulled over and looked at Lucy.

Her eyes all read and puffy from her tears and the bags under her eyes indicated that she had very little sleep last night.

No words were said and all i could do was pull her in for a hug. We sat there for a few minutes before she began to speak... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou for the lovely and positive reviews. I honestly could not wait to continue to write this story so here it is.**

**Really not that happy with this chapter as I think it's a bit rushed. I wrote it this way so later on we see more of Lucy overcoming her problem and Ian helping her as it will be better. **

**Please continue to review and support this story and my other one. Thankyou again x**

**All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything. This story was written purely for your entertainment.  
The views and opinions in this story are not real and do not necessarily project the real actors feelings **

**Lucy's POV**

'I can't do this anymore Ian' I said trembling 'everyday it feels as if I have to climb a mountain'

'Talk to me Luce' he said whilst holding me tight in his arms

'The interview was about my past, but my past is still present'

'I dont understand' Ian replied

'I'm still struggling with my eating Ian, Things aren't good between me and Chris and I try so hard in everything I do but nothing seems to be going right at the moment'

'Lucy you know im here for you right?' He said trying to calm me down

Everything i have ever felt for Ian got stronger in those five minutes. I knew he was caring but this made me see a whole new side of Ian. I didn't care if Chris knew about this, I needed to tell someone and I'm happy that it was Ian.

'I know' was all I could manage to say whilst I sobbed into his tear-stained t-shirt

'I love you goose, and im going to do everything I can to help you get through this' he said and kissed my head softly

'I don't want your help Ian'

'You have a problem and we are going to overcome it together'

I answered his reply with yet more tears

**Ian's POV**

I couldn't believe what Lucy was telling me. The poor thing. I'm just glad she told me and hopefully I can help her sort it out. Lucy although small and tiny does need to eat, and im going to do everything in my power to make sure she is happy.

'Im taking you back to my apartment' I said after a few minutes.

I pulled out of the embrace and got my phone out to phone Marlene. Although Lucy's sobs were now more controlled you could still hear her and I knew she was still upset. I just hoped Marlene understood.

_'Hi Marlene'_

_'Good morning Ian, are you late? you're not on set yet?'_

_'Marlene, I have Lucy in the car and she isn't doing so good, do you mind if we take the day off?'_

_'Ian, I can hear her in the back ground, she sounds awful. Just look after her, and make sure you give me an update on her later'_

_'I will thankyou Mar'_ I said hanging up the phone

The drive back was quiet, and I just couldn't wait to get her back to my apartment and try to understand what she was going through

**Lucy's POV**

10 minutes later we arrived back at his apartment, he led me through the door and sat me down on the couch pulling me into yet another big hug.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes until Ian backed away

'Let me listen Lucy, you can tell me as little or as much as you want' he said honestly looking into my tear filled eyes

'It all started as a young girl, I was getting bullied at school for loving singing and people would say mean comments about me and I just became self-conscious and isolated. I would go days without eating and when I did eat, I would go to the gym or did sport to burn it all off. I hated myself for doing that to my body, but it was all I could do to make me happy. Although I wasnt. I started to realise I had a problem and I got some help. But I guess I never really got out of that cycle'

'And what about now?' said Ian

'When pretty little liars started I began feeling more confident again, I was eating normally and I was actually enjoying life. That was until I met Chris. At first things were amazing, he made me feel special and took me out on romantic evenings and that, but now all he does is shout at me. He often tells me how stuck up I am or how im not even that good of a singer. He makes me feel rubbish. I don't even know why im telling you this Ian, I should go'

I stood up getting ready to leave, when I felt a strong hand pull me back onto the sofa. Of course it was Ian's and I ended up sitting on his lap

'You are telling me this Lucy because I am your friend and I want to help you'

'Im so sorry' i said sobbing into his t-shirt once more

'shh' he replied comforting me by rubbing my hair 'I will always be here for you

It seemed like hours had gone by before I began to speak again

'About 2 months ago it started getting bad again, I remember the old tricks from when I was younger. You eat certain things at certain times, you trick your body into thinking your full by drinking water. Anything I could do to try to make my life better I did and I guess still do. It's hard Ian, i don't know what you want me to say. I just want all this pain to go away'

'It will Lucy, I promise' was the last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep in his arms

**How was it?**  
**Remember More reviews=New chapter sooner**


	3. Chapter 3

**After some more nice reviews I continued to write! The next chapter is already written as well so please review and it will be uploaded maybe even today! **

**All mistakes are my own and anything that is said in these stories are what I think and want and none of the views or opinions are actually those of the actors.**

**Ian's POV**

After hearing everything Lucy told me i knew i had to help her. She was so fragile right now and she needed someone strong like me to get her through it. Although I had never known anyone that had gone through this type of problem, I didnt know people with illness' and I knew that Lucy would need all the help and support I could giver her.

After taking Lucy to my room to sleep I went to the kitchen to check on my phone.

'You okay shmian? Heard Lucy wasn't feeling to good. Is she okay? do you need me to do anything?x' was the text I had just gotten from Ashley

'Come over after work and I will explain, she will need all the help she can get.'

After checking on Lucy, I became restless and needed to entertain myself. It had only been a few hours since I had first woken up but it had been a long day. I switched the tv on and eventually fell asleep.

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I checked on Lucy once again and went to see who it was.

I opened the door to a very confused Ashley. She greeted me with a hug, and walked into my apartment.

'So, are you going to tell me whats up? She said taking a seat on my couch

'It's Lucy'

'You love her right, has it seriously taken you this long to realise? geez shmian'

'No, god no Ashley. I love her but not like that. She's sick' was my reply

'I know, what is it? the flu? a stomach bug?'

'Listen, i know you know about her problem when she was a teenager'

'Yes go on...' said Ashley

'Well she isn't coping again, and she needs help and I don't know what to do' I said holding my head in my hands

**Lucy's POV**

When I woke up I heard the sounds of two familiar voices coming from the sitting room. I walked in ready to investigate.

'Well she isn't coping again, and she needs help and I don't know what to do' Was what I heard when I entered the room. Seeing Ian stressed was bad enough, but to see Ashley on the other end of the couch just made me feel like a child again and these were my parents getting angry and stressed with my situation.

I coughed.

Ashley turned to face me.

'You okay kid? you look bloody awful' was what she said to me before wrapping me in a tight hug

'Geez, thanks Ash' I muttered looking down at my feet

'Lucy, Ian filled me in. Why didn't you talk to me about it? You know I wouldn't judge you'

'I know' I said, remaining focused on my feet

When I eventually looked up Ian was staring at me, I felt tears welling up in my eyes again. I didn't want to cry anymore, I was so tired and exhausted with everything.

'Lucy, We both love you and care for you a lot, and I know you know that' Ashley said

I looked up at her and nodded. I felt guilty bringing her and Ian into this but I needed help and most of all I needed a shoulder to cry on when I needed it.

'I love you guys' was all I could manage before the tears started flowing like rivers

That evening, we continued to talk about the situation. They said I should go and talk to a therapist but I refused.

'I don't like them, they make you feel worse' Was my response

Ashley and Ian continued to make suggestions but my answer was always no. I just wanted Ian to talk to and that would be enough, I hoped anyway.

As the time went on Ashley needed to leave and i promised her i would eat something, or at least try. I gave Ashley a huge hug and thanked her for everything. We had decided to keep this between us three till now but I knew other cast members would find out soon.

'I should get going' I said as Ashley had left

'No, you're not going anywhere' Ian replied

'But,'

'No buts Lucy, I'm going to make you tea and then we are going to bed, I promised Marlene we would go in earlier tomorrow to film the scenes we had to film today'

I could only nod in response

**Ian's POV**

I made us a simple Bolognese for tea. I knew she would at least try to look like she was enjoying my food but it wasnt fooling me.

'Come on Lucy, you have to eat more than that' I said to her after she had taken just two mouthfuls

'I'm full Ian'

'Lucy listen to me, you are small. So very small that every time i see you i just want to wrap you up and take you home like you were a doll. You are the prettiest most amazing girl i know, your eyes match the colour of your hair perfectly and the clothes you wear complement your shame spectacularly. You are amazing at singing and you know that because you have just signed a record deal, you make me laugh more than any of my other friends and your smile can brighten up anyones day. Don't ruin your life Lucy. You are perfect to me'

As I said those last few words I could tell that she was going to cry. I got up from my seat and wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and let her cry the night away.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou for all the lovely reviews! People have also suggested things that I have included.**

**Would like to apologise for the wait... my profile was blocked as this user reported me for no reason.**

**Please enjoy and I should be posting the next chapter this afternoon.**

**Ian's POV**

'Luce...Lucy wake up' I said to her shaking her gently, it had been a long day yesterday but it was going to be even longer today. We were due on set in half an hour and I knew Lucy would need longer than that to get ready, but I didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful.

'Hmmmm, what?' was the muffled reply i got from Lucy, head rested in the pillow.

'We have to go soon Luce, I brought you a coffee though'

'Thanks Ian, will you give me 5 minutes? I'm going to have a shower if that's okay?'

'Sure, just don't be to long or we'll be late' I said

'I won't' she said getting out of bed and taking a few sips of coffee

I walked into the kitchen grabbing a slice of toast for myself, and one for Lucy. It had been more than 5 minutes so I decided to go and check on her.

'You okay in there goose?' I asked

The only reply I got was a loud and calming singing voice. I loved hearing Lucy sing, and I know she liked to sing aswell.

'Lucy come on' I said, shouting it this time

'Alright, im coming!' was her shouted reply

**Lucy's POV**

By the time we got to work, we were half an hour late. No one was on set yet as it was only me and Ian due to film this morning. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone anyway. I knew Ian would be keeping a close eye on me all day and I was honestly dreading it. I wasn't a baby.

'Morning Lucy, Morning Ian' said Marlene walking over to us as we entered the set

'Morning' I muttered in reply

'How are you feeling this morning?' said Marlene looking into my eyes

'Better I guess...' I said

'You just let me know if i can do anything'

'I will' I said looking down at my feet

'Okay, you two go get ready and you are needed on set in 20 minutes so don't be long

Ian led the way to wardrobe.

'Hi, Beth' he said 'can I have mine and Lucy's first outfit for today please'

'Sure' she walked over to the other side of the trailer and walked back to hand it to Ian 'here it is'

Ian carried both outfits which made me feel like a child even more. He basically tried to force feed me some toast this morning. I managed to eat half of it but I couldn't bare to eat anymore. especially with him watching over me like a hawk. It was intimidating.

'Im not a baby Ian, I can carry my own outfits' I said on the way to our dressing rooms

'I know that Lucy but it doesn't mean I can't help you'

'IAN! Stop treating me like im 5, im a grown adult who can take care of my own problems' I said to him basically screaming in his face

'Lucy I...'

'I what, Ian?, Just leave me alone. I can sort out my own problems'

'I was going to say I care for you Lucy, I don't like to see you like this and im sure you are able too look after yourself, but this problem is different, you need my help, and you know it' Was Ian's harsh but true reply

'Im sorry' I said whispering

He did not speak, but he pulled me into a hug.

'Listen Lucy, we are going to get through today and then we are going back to your apartment to get some more clothes and you are going to spend a few nights with me. No arguments'

'I need to text claire, she is probably wondering where I am...' I said

'Well we can do that together can't we?'

I looked up into his eyes and nodded

**Thankyou + Please review/follow/favourite :) Suggestions are always welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

Ian's POV

The day was drawing to a close and I was still yet to see Ashley. I was kind of dreading it as when she came over last night I lied to her. I do have feelings for Lucy and Ashley could tell I was lying. Seeing her the way she was yesterday just broke my heart. No guy should ever make someone feel that way and I think Lucy wants to break up with him but I'm not sure if she is strong enough. Hopefully, she will get through it and fall for me but I guess not everything turns out to be like a fairytale. Oh well

'Hi Shmian' Said a bubbly voice behind me

'Hey Ash, how are you this morning?' I asked her, turning around

'Not to bad, how about yourself? how was Lucy after I went?'

'Im okay I guess, and she seemed better this morning although I havent seen her eat since we arrived on set'

'She will get there Ian, you jsut have to be patient' She told me

'I know its just hard'

'It is hard Ian ecspecially when you love her like you do' she said winking at me

'Thats not true' I replied lying again

'Whatever you say shmian, im going' she said to me sauntering off

Well that was slightly embarresing, were my feelings really that obvious? Not to Lucy anyway

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car journey back was quiet and Lucy looked tired.

'I rang claire earlier Luce, and I asked her to drop of your stuff instead of us picking it up' I told her trying to break the awkward silence

'But we text her from your phone earlier, saying I would get it' she replied quietly

'I know, but I knew we wouldn't be back till late so thought it was easier for her to drop it round mine'

'Okay' was her whispered reply

Lucy's POV

Ian made us tea again tonight. He opted for a light salad as he knew I would be more likely to eat it. After a few mouthfulls, I began to push my food around my plate whilst thinking. Why is Ian helping me like this? And I should phone Chris was all i could think about

'Thankyou for this Ian'

'Its only tea Luce'

'No, not just for the food. For everything. I mean it, you are the one person in my life that I can rely on for everything' I said looking at him

I continued to eat some more of my food before I stood up from the table and excused myself. I went to the bathroom and pulled out my phone that I hadnt checked from yesterday morning. 4 texts and 11 missed calls, most from Chris. I chose not to listen to the messages but to ring him.

'Lucy? Lucy where the hell are you' he said, he was away filming in New York but he probably got a message from Claire asking him where I was

'Im here, talking to you' I replied

'and where's here? I've been worried sick'

'Im at a friends house'

'You're with him arent you Lucy. What did I tell you I don't like the guy and I don't trust him when he's around you'

'I doesn't matter where I am Chris, all that matters is im safe' I began tears starting to form

'Dont cry Lucy, dont be a baby. Im coming back this weekend to sort this out. Im not happy' Chris said before hanging up the phone.

I sat there for a while longer before I heard a knock on the bathroom door

Ian's POV

After Lucy excused herself I know she was going to do something. And when I heard her talking on the phone and then crying I knew it was chris.

'You okay in there Luce?' I asked knocking gently at the bathroom door

'Im justt...' she trailed off before bursting into more tears

'hey Lucy, stop crying thats all you've done in the last few days. I hate seeing you like this' I said walking into the bathroom and getting down to eye level with her

'Are you going to tell me whats wrong?' I continued

'I hate him Ian, He bully's me and tells me that everything I do is wrong. I don't love him like I did anymore and It's making me feel miserable' she said to me truthfully

'You need to tell him that Lucy'

'I can't' she replied 'Im not ready to end that chapter of my life'

'If you want to get better you have too'

'Will you be there with me' she said looking up at me with those teary eyes

'If thats what you want then yes' I said pulling her into a hug 


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy's POV

Tomorrow is Saturday. Tomorrow is also the day Chris comes back. I text him yesterday asking to meet up at the coffee shop down the road from my place. We agreed a time and I knew all I had to do was show up.

Ian was still being very caring but it was starting to annoy me. He would watch me like a hawk and if I didnt eat one mouthful of food he would stay with me at the table until I did. Although I knew I had to do this to get better, I was starting to get frustrated. And the situation would not be made any better by breaking up with Chris. Can I really do this?

The rest of the week had gone very slowly, Ash was continuously checking on me as well. She knew what I was going to do tomorrow and advised me not to give in. This is what I wanted, and this is what I needed.

xxxxxxxxxx

I woke up late that saturday morning dreading the day ahead. We had planned to meet late afternoon after his flight had landed and Ian was going to drive me. I was scared but I just hoped it would make me feel better.

'I think it would be best if you stayed here' I said a few hours later to Ian in the car

'Are you sure? You don't know what he is going to say, or do for that matter'

'If im going to do this I need to do it alone, but thankyou'

'Anything for you Lucy' he said before pulling me into a tight embrace

I walked into the coffee shop extremely nervous. He was already there waiting for me in the corner seat.

'Hey Lucy' he said when I began walking towards him

'Hi' I said still nervous

He pulled me into a liss on the lips. I can't do this I thought. I turned my face to the side so he ended up kissing my cheek.

'You okay?' he said to me obviously picking up on the weirdness I was jsut demonstrating

'Listen, we need to talk'

'Let me go first, I think we need to forget about the weekend, I love you and Im sorry for getting angry with you' here he goes again I thought. He says this everytime we have an argument. He never changes and the next time we fight he's 10x worse.

'I don't want to forget about it Chris, it happened juse like all the other times you have had a go at me'

'What's your point?' he questioned

'I can't do this anymore Chris' I said whispering so only I could really hear it

'what?'

'I can't do this' that time I practically shouted it, phewww, I took a sigh of relief. I seriously just did it

'It's him isn't it' Chris said screaming

'I don't know what you are talking about' was my reply

'That bloke, from work, Ian. Where is he I swear to god this is not going to turn out pretty'

'No its not him Chris, he has nothing to do with this. Well he does but not in that way.' I told him 'Im sick Chris and I have come to realise that you are not helping me. You make me feel horrible about myself, you put me down for every positive thing I do and I don't enjoy spending time with you.'

'That's it' he said screaming in my face once more, he stood up from his stool and walked out of the coffee shop people staring

Ian's POV

I sat impatiently in my car waiting for Lucy. I hope she is okay, I know how horrible and manipulative that bloke can be. I never agreed with their relationship, my jelously probably didn't help but nothing ever seemed right between them.

I was just about to ring Lucy to see if she was okay when I heard my car door open and I got dragged out my car by a pair of strong hands.

'This is for what you did to her' he said punching me in the face

'And this is for what you did to my relationship' he said punching me in the stomach

I was in so much pain and everyhting was going blury and then black... 


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is...**

**Please continue to review as your feedback makes me write quicker! This chapter isn't as long as I thought it was but it's about quality not quantity!**

**Going to be slow with updating in the next few weeks due to exams but I will be writing as often as I can. I apologise now for this.**

**Thankyou for all your support!**

**Lucy's POV**

The last couple of hours were horrible. Seeing what Chris had done to Ian broke my heart. This was all my fault, I though to myself. Now watching Ian here in the hospital just made me feel terrible. He had been unconscious for 90 minutes now. The doctor said not to worry, but I did.  
He was all battered and bruised, his eye had already swollen in a nice fresh bruise and his stomach didn't look much better.

I'm now sitting here in hospital chair, waiting for him to wake up. He began to stir.

'Ian? Can you hear me?' I said standing up and taking his hand in my own.

'Luce?' he said looking up at me, his voice was weak and I could tell he was in pain.

'Doctor can we have some help in here please' I shouted hoping someone would hear

A moment later, Ian's doctor walked in

'Ahhh, you're awake' he said seeing Ian 'How do you feel'

Ian did not speak but reached for his throat

'You want a drink?' The doctor questioned

Ian made a slight nod with his head and the doctor left us.

While waiting for the doctors return Ian continued to look up at me.

'I'm so sorry Ian' I said genuinely upset

'I'm fine' he whispered in reply

'No Ian, you're not fine. You haven't seen yourself, this is all my fault' I said 'I should have stopped him'

The doctor decided then to return, he gave Ian a drink, telling him to take it in small sips from the straw. He looked over Ian and asked him a few questions before telling us that he could leave in the morning. It was getting dark, and there was no way I was leaving him here alone so I decided to stay.

'It's not your fault Lucy' Ian said, finally being able to speak properly

'But it is, you are just trying to help me, and yet I let this happen to you'

'Look at me Lucy' I did 'What has happened was not your fault, Im just happy Chris did it to me and not you. It could have been a lot worse. I love you goose and' he trailed off and began to cough

'Here have this' I said handing him his drink

'Thankyou' He said handing the cup back to me 'Now, have you eaten Lucy?'

I looked down at my hands knowing what he would say

'Go and get some food Lucy' he said looking at me

'Im not leaving you' I said

'I'm not going anywhere, Listen to me I'm only going to co-operate with you if you do so with me. Please go and get yourself some food and I will let you stay if not Im going to call the doctor back and ask you to go' he told me knowing I would not leave him here by himself tonight.

'Im sorry' I said once again, it was a word I had said a lot to Ian recently but It had to be said

'You have nothing to be sorry for. Now go and get some food and bring me back some soup if the doctor allows it'

'I will ask on my way' I said standing up and kissing him gently on the forehead before leaving

After getting the all clear from the doctor, I proceeded to go and get some food. I wasn't hungry but I knew I had to and it would make Ian and eventually me happy. Today wasn't the day to talk about Chris. I wouldn't mind if I never spoke about him again. He's ruined my life. Let's focus on me getting better and Ian right now, then we can worry about him if we have too.

**Ian's POV**

The next morning I woke up to find Lucy's head resting on the end of my hospital bed. I was in a lot of pain but didn't want to show that in front of Lucy. I was feeling better anyway and with the medicine the doctor had prescribed me I knew I would get better in no time.

'Hey, Luce wake up' I said, sitting up to gently shake her

'hmmmm, hi Ian' she said sitting up to look at me 'you feeling better?' she asked still half asleep

'I guess, but I just want to get out of here, can you get the doctor?'

'I will go and sort it out for you shmian you just stay here and rest' she said 'I wont be to long'

'Just go' I told her

Lucy returned about 30 minutes later and told me I could go when I was ready.

'Thankyou for this Lucy'

'Don't thank me Ian, It was my fault' she said again, when would she understand that it wasn't?

We went back to my apartment, stopping at hers on the way to get herself some more clothes. She got into the car after leaving her building and I noticed the size of her bag.

'How long are you planning to stay for Luce? Looks like you've packed for a few weeks!' I told her laughing. Although this hurt I needed to see Lucy smile

'Don't be mean' she said laughing too 'I'm staying for as long as you need me'

'I know I need your help Luce but you still need mine' I told her

'I know, but my priority is you right now. Not me'

'The deal is you get to look after me as long as you look after yourself'

'But..' she replied

'No but's Lucy, we both need help and we are going to get through this together' I told her after cutting her off

'You're such a goon Ian' she said looking at me

We were going to be fine. I thought to myself. And I will get her one day, you wait.

'Now lets go home' I said and she continued to drive

**So what did you think?**

**Would like at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Although I didn't get 10 reviews which was a shame, the ones I did get were lovely and I think I have kept you long enough! The next couple of chapters are writted I just want more reviews and feedback before I upload them! This is a long chapter :)**

**Thankyou for your support.**

**I don't own anything**

**Lucy's POV**

It has been 2 days since we got back from the hospital and we are on our way to go to work for the first time in a few days as we have had monday and Tuesday off as other scenes were being filmed.

'You ready Ian' I called to him standing by the door

'I am' he replied walking out of his bedroom 'But you are not'

'Ian I...' I began but soon realised what he meant. He dragged me over to the fruit bowl and gave me an apple.

'Here, eat this' he told me. It was just before 8am and he knew that if I didn't eat now, I wouldn't eat till after 2pm.

'Fine, but in the car. We are already running late and Marlene would kill us if we are too much longer' I said to him pulling him out the door.

I have stayed with Ian for a couple of nights now, and I have to say I'm enjoying myself. I have looked after him by making him things to eat and running his errands for him. Although these last few days have been hard for both of us, we are getting through it together. Ian's eye is still pretty bad and on the first night back he spent a lot of the night in pain due to his stomach. Marlene is aware of what as happened and the Make-up people have been warned that Ian will need some extra work done. Ian has helped me with my confidence a lot he is getting me to talk about my feelings and each night we have talks about the future and what we want to happen. I like talking to him. Due to Ian's situation I let him stay in his room and offered to take the couch, although Ian showed resistance I persuaded him by saying I would make more of an effort to eat and be happy if I knew he was in safe hands. He was such a gentlemen.

We arrived on set only a few minutes late, after speeding most of the journey.

'Hey you two' called Ashley walking towards us in the parking lot.

None of the other cast and crew knew the whole situation between Chris, Ian and I. I wanted to stay that way as well. However, they all knew about the breakup as Chris took to twitter reporting his anger against me. Luckily he didn't mention anything about my Ian, but I knew there would be questions about Ian at work today.

'Woooahh, Shmian what happened?' Ashley asked walking closer

'Nothing major' Ian replied 'Just got into a small accident and here I am now'

'Looks pretty bad Ian' Ashley said 'You okay Lucy?'

'Yes thanks Ash, how are you?

'Good, thank you Luce. I need to go but I will see you in the make-up trailer in 5' she said walking off

Ian had decided not to press charges against Chris as it would cause a lot of unwanted attention from the media, although I wanted Chris to pay for what he did to Ian. I knew it was the right thing to do. I don't like thinking about Chris, and haven't really thought about what I want to do now I'm free. Maybe travel the world or something crazy like that. I told Ian of my supposed plans and he advised my to focus on getting better first. I knew this was the right thing to do. Ian was always right.

**Ian's POV**

The day went by quite quickly and It was time to leave. Luckily for Lucy and I not many people questioned what had happened to my eye and no one had spoken too much about Lucy's break up. I think I'm getting through to Lucy or at least I hope I am. She isn't eating that much but she is talking to me. I told Lucy I would meet her in her dressing room so I went to find her knowing she would be ready I walked straight in.

'Lucy?' I called when I entered her room. No response

I walked to the bathroom door hoping she was in there. I was met with the sound of someone being sick.

'Lucy' I said quickly opening the door to find her on her knees in front of the toilet forcing herself to throw up. 'Lucy, what are you doing?' I said calmly bending down to her level.

She looked at me with her beautiful eyes and began to cry. I pulled her into my lap and she remained there sobbing until I began to speak.

'Why Lucy? I'm not mad Lucy, I just need you to make me understand' I told her

'Shay, ummmm'

'Shay what Lucy?'I questioned

'Shay, began talking about Chris and how we broke up. And it was just to much Ian, she started going on about my relationship and how I always looked miserable and I just ran off.' Lucy said in between sobs

'Its okay Lucy' I said stroking her hair

'She tried coming after me but Ashley stopped her after realising what happened' she said leaning into my shoulder

'Lets get you home' I said standing her up and pulling her with me

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived not long after and Lucy looked exhausted.

'Here have this' I said handing her a glass of water after she sat her down

'Im sorry Ian' Lucy said after sitting there in silence for a few minutes

'Don't apologise Lucy' I said bringing her in to a hug

Her head rested in my lap, and her legs were stretched along the couch. my hands stroking her hair

'I thought you were getting better Lucy' I said to her quietly

'Me too Ian, but after what happened with Shay and what happened in the dressing room...' she trailed off

'What happened in the dressing room?' I asked looking down at her

'After Lisa gave me my outfit for my first scene, I had to get measured like we do every six months'

'And?' I asked

'And, I've gained an half an inch round my hips and another half an inch around each length. It was horrible Ian, after she had gone I weighed myself and I've put on 3 pounds and I've only been here for a few days. I thought about what it would be like if I was here for a month or a year. Ian being with you is amazing but I don't want to put on weight' she told me slightly ashamed

I thought after Lucy told me that she wanted to get better that she would, and she would try but after today I can't see into the future anymore. She needs serious help.

'Lucy, you were seriously underweight before and even after gaining that weight you still aren't as much as you should be. Look at yourself Lucy, you look and feel constantly exhausted and that's due to a lack of food. Your bones are weak and your brain is forgetting things. Lucy you need to get better. Not just for yourself but for me'

She was now crying uncontrollably in my lap so I carried on soothing her

'I love you Lucy'

'I know Ian' she said after a while

'No Lucy, you don't understand. I really do love you, more than a friend'

'You do?' she replied looking up at me

'Yes, I do' I replied truthfully 'And I have for along time, and do you remember the time at Keegans party just over a ago?'

she nodded

'I was about to tell you but then I over heard you talking to Ashley about this guy you had just met and the coffee shop. So I didn't tell you. I'm sorry Lucy'

'You know' she said sitting up drying her tears 'I had feelings for you too. Before I met Chris' she flinched saying the word 'But I didn't think you felt the same way, you were always going off and talking to Shay and I thought you liked her. And you had just broken up with Sophia'

'Listen to me Lucy' I said grabbing her face in between my hands 'We made a deal, and that was to get better. So we are going to focus on that, and see where this goes. If we end up staying as friends that's fine, if we turn out to be more that's fine as well'

'Okay' she said almost silently

I brought her forehead to my lips and kissed it gently.

'I love you Lucy' Is said once again, before Lucy returned to having her head on my lap

**So there it is! Did you think feelings between them were going to be shared so soon? **

**Please Review! 10 reviews = next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Only short, but you deserve it!**

**Please continue to review.**

**For those of you asking, Shmian is a nickname the cast give Ian. They use it on twitter, instagram, interviews etc.**

**All mistakes are mine. I don't own ANYTHING. - unfortunately**

**Ian's POV**

It was 8.10 pm when I decided to wake Lucy up. She had been on my lap sleeping for the last couple of hours but I knew I had to attempt to get some food in to her system.

'Hey, Luce' I shook her gently 'You need to wake up now Lucy'

She started to stir and after sighing a few times she sat up and looked at me

'What's the time Ian?' she asked in her sleepy voice

'Just after 8. I was wondering what you want for dinner?'

'I just want to go back to sleep' she said attempting to put her head back on my lap

'No Luce, come on' I said pushing her up 'What about a salad?'

'Fine' she replied and after I stood up she layed her head back down on the couch. She was shattered.

I decided to make us both a salad, hoping Lucy would manage to eat a majority of it. I brung out the salads along with a bottle of wine and signalled for Lucy to sit up so there was room for me.

'Here you go Luce' I said handing her the Salad. I went to go and get the wine glasses came back and poured her some wine.

'Thankyou Ian' she said

After 5 minutes of eating I noticed she was playing with her food. I had just finished mine and Lucy wasn't even half-way through.

'Come on Lucy' I said looking over at her

'I can't do it Ian' she replied looking down at her feet

'Of course you can'

she shook her head

'Here give me the bowl' I said and she handed me it 'Now scoot over'

She sat in between my legs facing me, and I began to feed her. Although Lucy seemed hesitant at first, she gave in although she asked for smaller mouthfuls.

'There's not much more left now Luce' I said looking at her proudly.

Although feeding each other was a couple thing to do, it also was something parents did. I think it was helping Lucy relax and concentrate more on the importance of eating.

I fed her another mouthful, she's doing it, I said to myself. Lucy reached her hand out and took my spare hand in hers. I understood she needed this so didn't oblige.

She continued to eat and eventually finished.

'I did it Ian' she said looking at me, happy like a child.

'You did Lucy, and listen' I said to her sternly 'What happened to you earlier, does not need to happen again. You are better than that'

'I know' she said and sighed

'Lets get you to bed Luce' I said and with that I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Although I had been staying in here, I felt much better and knew Lucy needed some proper rest. I layed her down on the bed and walked over to her bag to find something suitable to sleep with.

'Here, put these on' I said and handed her the clothes. She stood up and went to the bathroom to change.

I waited in the room for her, and got the bed ready. She came out not long after and ran straight in to bed. I laughed.

'Don't laugh at me Shmian' she told me smirking

'It was funny Luce' I said tucking her in

'I'm tired don't be mean' she said sinking down under the covers

'Goodnight Lucy' I said and leaned over to give her a kiss on the forehead. I was approaching the door when I heard her voice

'Can you stay with me for a bit Ian?' she asked

'Course I can' and walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down on top of the covers. Instantly she rolled over so her head was resting on my chest. I stroked her hair soothingly before she fell asleep.

**Lucy's POV**

It had been a good night and Ian ended up falling asleep on the bed. I didn't mind. I glanced over at the clock

'Shit' I said and sat up. 'Ian, Ian wake up we need to be on set in 5 minutes!' I said shaking him

'I'm sorry Lucy' he said not really taking any notice of what I just said 'I didn't mean to sleep here last night, I swear'

'Never mind that Ian, we are late!' I said again

'Shit' he said after glancing over at the clock 'You have a shower, I will make us breakfast and get ready'

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We got to work half an hour late, but I had text Ashley to let her know.

'Sorry we're late' I said walking onto set

'Hi guys, just go and get ready. We need you as soon as' Marlene said and we went off to the make-up trailer

'Morning girls' said Ian walking into the trailer to be met with Troian, Ash and Shay.

'Morning' They all replied

I took my seat next to Ashley and Ian waited for his turn on the couch behind us

'How are you today Luce?' she asked,

'Okay thanks Ash, you?'

'Good, and yes I'm not to bad.'

'hey Lucy...' asked Shay from the other side of the trailer 'Im sorry about yesterday, are we okay?'

'Don't worry about it, Im okay, can we just not talk about it?' I said

'Yes of course, again I'm sorry'

I smiled at her and began to get my make-up done.

'Hey Ash, can I talk to you about something?' I asked when everyone else had gone

'Sure what is it Lucy?'

**So what is Lucy going to tell Ashley?**

**10 reviews = new chapter**

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thankyou for all the lovely reviews :)**

**Its my 16th birthday today but just like I promised I spent the time to update this story!**

**Enjoy :)**

**I don't own anything - unfortunately **

**Lucy's POV**

'I think I'm in love with someone' I told her

'It's Ian right?' she said not looking shocked at all

'No. wait, yes but how did you know?'

'It's so obvious! The way you two look at each other, you are always giving into those eyes of his. You smile like a child when you are around him' she said smiling 'so you really like him?'

'Ash, I think I love him' I told her, kind of embarrassed

'Awwwww, Luce' she said

'We spoke about us last night. He did have and still does have feelings for me' I said looking down at my hands

'Im not being rude Lucy, and I think you would make the cutest couple, But you have a lot of things to deal with at the moment'

'I know that' I said 'Last night Ian said we need to wait until after Im better until anything can happen'

'Good.I love you Luce' she said standing me up and pulling me into a hug

'Love you to Ash' I replied, hugging her tightly

'You ready for this long day?' She asked me

'Ready as I'll ever be' And with that we walked off onto set.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had a good morning on set, I shared jokes with the cast and crew and for once I felt like I was able to relax and enjoy myself. It was now lunch time and Ian was watching me like a hawk.

'Is that nice Lucy?' Ian asked me

I had made a real effort to eat as much as I can and although I was struggling I knew it would make Ian proud and me happy

'It looks good Luce' said Ashley. She was the only other person to know what was wrong so picked up on what Ian had said

'Its really nice actually!' I said truthfully

**Ian's POV**

As the day drew to a close, Tyler offered to take us all out for a drink

'Thanks for the offer mate but I need to get Luce home' I told him

'No you do not' I told him 'We are going for one drink. Please shmian'

'Are you feeling okay' I asked her quietly so only her and I could her

'I'm fine, I just need to have some fun'

'We are in' I told Tyler and was rewarded by a kiss on the cheek from Lucy

'You are the best' she said

We just went to the local club. Tyler, Keegan, Ashley, Troian, Lucy, Shay and I were all there. We took up residence in one of the club's booths and the girls gave Keegan, Tyler and I their requests.

'So you and Lucy huh?' asked Keegan winking at me when we got to the bar

'What about us?' I replied innocently

'You two seem closer than ever, and what was that earlier? Why did you need to get Lucy home?' He asked once again winking, Tyler nodding in agreement in the background.

'Listen, she has been staying with me since I got hurt. We are just good friends, for now anyway.'

'So you are saying something might happen?' asked Tyler

'Man, I hope so'

'Get in there my friend' said Keegan patting me on the back

'I wish you luck' said Tyler shaking my hand firmly

**Lucy's POV**

'Those guys are such dorks' said Shay looking over at the guys

We all laughed. I was having a good time already.

'So, I think Lucy has something to tell you' said Ashley hinting at me

'Ashley' I said through gritted teeth

'What is it Luce?' asked Troian

'Fine, but you do not repeat this to ANYONE. Understand?' they all nodded 'Ashley why don't you tell them seen as you are so excited'

'lucyhasacrushonian' she said quickly with a smile on her face

'WHAT?!' The girls said excitedly

'That is excellent Lucy!' said Shay

How on earth did they understand that?

'About time!' said Troian

'I think we realised you liked him before you did!' said Shay

'I know its quick, as I have only just gotten out of a relationship. But there is something there' I said embarrassed.

'You two would make a cute couple' said Troian

'OMG, can you imagine their babies. They would be so cute! I call dibs on godmother' screamed Ashley. The other girls laughed

'What are you girls laughing about?' said Ian returning to our table drinks in hand, the other guys right behind him

'Nothing important' said Shay 'Ashley was just telling us a funny story'

'Hmmmm, I'm sure' said Keegan sitting down

**Ian's POV**

Tonight was good, we all talked about our scenes for the next day, our predictions for the liars future and also about some things outside of work.

'Can we go now Ian?' Lucy whispered in my ear

'Sure, are you okay?'

'Just tired' she replied

'Yes, Okay' I told her 'Guys we're going to go'

'hey Ian' Keegan called as we stood up

'Yes?' I questioned

'Im having a party on friday night, can you guys come?'

'Of course we can' said Lucy before I even got a chance to speak

'Yeah, sounds good' I said

After hugs and kisses were exchanged between the girls and the traditional pat on the back and shaking of hands from the guys we left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was friday, the day of Keegan's party, and I was really looking forward to enjoying myself. Lucy has been better these last few days, she even helped me make dinner yesterday. Although it's not back to 'normal' she is getting there, and I'm happy to help her.

We got home from set at 7pm so we had an hour to get ready

'Luce' I said putting my keys down after walking through the door

'Yeah?' she questioned

'Are you sure you're up to this?'

'Of course I'm sure, I just need to let my hair down and enjoy myself' she said

'Okay' I said still not sure if this was the right thing to do 'Did you want a shower first?'

'If you don't mind?' she replied

'No, you go' I said and with that she sauntered of to the bathroom

She had been staying with me for a while now and I can't imagine her not being here anymore. I think she is planning to go back home on Sunday but I'm scared she won't eat. What should I do?

After 10 minutes I walked into my room to get some clothes to change into for the party.

'Shit, sorry Luce' I said when I walked into an almost naked Lucy.

She was standing there in her bra and underwear. Wow. I had seen Lucy in a bikini before but this was something else. She was so tiny, but we were working on that. I turned around and covered my eyes.

'Im done Ian' she said moments later 'You can turn around now'

'Luce I'm so sorry'

'I don't mind shmian! Its fine besides you've seen me in similar situations and honestly I don't care'

'Okay, I am sorry though. Can I just grab some clothes? and then we'll go to the party'

'Sure, I'm just going to grab an apple' she said and walked out of the room

Im so proud of Lucy, she is doing really well, I thought. And now that I have seen her in that 'situation' I think I like her even more. She is perfect to me even if she doesn't think so.

**Lucy's POV**

I'm doing better I guess. Im eating more, and it's all thanks to Ian. I'm starting to really like him. Like really really like him. And I'm not sure how much longer I can hide it. I'm going home on sunday and I think I should tell him before then. I love you Ian.

**So there you go :)**

**15 reviews = next chapter ( Its all ready written and I love it!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N So I thought I had kept you guys waiting long enough :) This next chapter is short and doesn't focus to much around the situation but has a lot of things involving Lucian :)**

**I don't own ANYTHING, And any mistakes are mine - have not had much of a chance to go over it**

**Enjoy**

**I****an's POV**

We arrived at the party and most people were already there. I went to greet Keegan and Tyler while Lucy went over to the girls.

'How you doing Ian?' Keegan asked when I reached them

'Yeah, not so bad'

My eyes wandered over to where Lucy was standing

'Mate, you have it bad' said Tyler

'What do you mean?' I asked

'You and Lucy, just admit it' said Keegan, knowing what Tyler was talking about

'I don't know what you're talking about' I said with a smile on my face

'Has something happened between you too? When you were talking about it the other night, you didn't seem this happy!' asked Keegan

'Lets just say I walked in on her wearing very little' I said smirking

'Lucky you!' said Tyler

**Lucy's POV**

'He what?!' asked Ashley

'Sssshh keep your voice down Ash, he apologised and then turned around! It wasn't that bad' I told her

'Lucy, he practically saw you naked and you're not even embarrassed!' said Troian

'Well I was, a bit I guess' I admitted 'But I don't want it to be awkward between us. I mean I really like him, so hopefully soon he will see me like that anyway' I said winking

'Are you drunk?' Questioned Shay

'No, not yet anyway' I said high fiving Ash

'You girls are mad' said Troian and I left with Ashley to go and get another drink

**Ian's POV**

It was 1am and I was looking for Lucy. Everyone had started to leave the party and it was only Keegan, Tyler and I left downstairs. I hadn't seen Lucy in almost an hour and was getting worried. I continued to search all the rooms of Keegan's house until I heard some noise coming from his bedroom. I pushed open the door to find a very drunk Ashley and Lucy sitting on the bed giggling.

'Oh hey shmian' Ashley slurred

'I love you Ian' Lucy said standing up and jumping into my arms

'Lucy, how much have you had to drink' I said putting her back down on the bed

'Don't be a spoilt sport Ian, We were having fun. You know F.U.N' Ashley told me

'You guys are pissed' I said shaking my head and closing the door

I ran downstairs to let the boys know about the situation

'They are completely out of it guys' I said

'Stay here tonight' offered Keegan 'The girls can share my room, I'll take the couch and you and Tyler can take the spare rooms'

'Thanks for the offer Keegan but I should be getting home' I told him honestly

'I insist, please.'

'Okay, but will you come and help me with the girls. They need a cold shower or something' I said and led them up to the room

'What's that noise' I said when we were outside the door

'Music' said Tyler pushing open the door

The girls were dancing like they had never danced before.

'Keeeeegggaaaaaannn' Ashley screamed and ran over to him before embracing him in a tight hug 'Comee join us' she said letting go and continued to dance

We all just stood there in silence for a few minutes, wondering what to do next.

Its getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes

Man, I hate that song. I thought.

'Hey Lucy' said Ashley and with that she began taking her dress off. Lucy followed her and before we could stop them they were both dancing around in their underwear.

'Girls' said Keegan turning off the music

'Uhhhh Keegs, We were listening to that' said Lucy sulking

I picked up the blankets that were lying on the bed and handed one to each of the girls.

'Don't pretend that you don't like seeing me like this Ian' said Lucy smirking

'Lucy wrap the blanket around you know before I do it myself'

'Don't deny it Ian, you want me. You want me now' she said enthusiastically and with that she leant in for a kiss

'Lucy, no. You're drunk and you need to have a shower'

'Are you going to have one with us' Ashley asked Tyler and Keegan

'And that's the drink talking, you grab Lucy, Ian' said Keegan 'And we will get Ashley'

We took both girls into the bathroom and sat them carefully in the bath, still in their underwear. Ashley began to lie down'

'Sit up Ash or we can't shower you' said Tyler

'Well we don't want a shower do we Luce' she asked and Lucy shook her head

'You guys are going to feel so shit in the morning' laughed Keegan

'Im just glad we don't have work' I said

We showered the girls down, and managed to all get soaking wet in the process. And despite much protesting and rude remarks from the girls we got them clean in about 10 minutes. After drying them off we left them in Keegan's room on the bed with one of his t-shirts on each of them.

'Goodnight girls' we all said as we left the room

We got no reply. They were already passed out on the bed cuddling each other.

**The more reviews I get the quicker I will upload the next chapter :) Thankyou for all your support x**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Okay so don't hate me :( I know its been AGES since I last uploaded but I just had no inspiration or time! I know this chapter is only short but I thought you deserved something! Thankyou to all of you who have not lost hope in this story, and I will continue to update as much as possible over the next couple of months until you have a finished story. I love you all and thankyou for your support. I haven't had a chance to proof read it as I wanted to upload it ASAP so all mistakes are my own and unfortunately I own nothing!**

**IAN'S POV**

'So what do you say we go and wake them up?' asked Keegan

It was 11am on Saturday morning and after what the girls put us through last night, we thought they deserved some kind of punishment.

'I think that is a brilliant idea' I replied 'You grab the saucepan lids and Tyler and I will get the cold water'

We walked up to the room about 5 minutes later after planning our attack.

'On the count of 3' Tyler said '1...2...3' and on 3 we burst through the door

Keegan began bashing the lids together while Tyler and I tipped a glass of water over each of the girls

'What the fuck' screamed Ashley sitting up

'Please stop..' Lucy said 'My poor ears' she said covering them up

'Now who's fault was that then' said Keegan laughing at the girls

'I have no idea what you are talking about' said Ashley 'I can just remember coming up here with Luce, and then waking up to you bastards'

We all laughed

'yeah well you missed out the bit where you and Lucy started stripping to Nelly's oh so famous 'hot in here' and then refusing to let us give you a bath'

'Wait what?' Lucy said looking at us with a shocked face

'You two were so drunk it was rather hilarious' I told them smirking

Ashley and Lucy just looked at each other embarrassed.

'I like what you are wearing by the way girls, it really brings out the colour of your eyes'

'Why am I wearing this?' asked Lucy

'It was either that or naked and I thought you would prefer being covered up' said Keegan

'Ahhh, sod it' said Ash 'I look hot in whatever I wear. Now if you don't mind Luce and I are going back to bed, so goodnight'

'You are not doing such a thing' said Tyler sternly 'Move your butts out of that bed before I force you out' he said turning the lights on making the girls scream.

**Lucy's POV**

It took Ashley and I a further 10 minutes after the boys leave to work up the energy to leave the safety of the warm bed.

My legs were sore and my head was banging.

'Girls, breakfast' we heard someone say from downstairs

'Do they have to be so loud?' said Ashley whining

'I hate them, I am soaked and my head is killing me' I responded

We each got changed into a big t-shirt that Keegan had so kindly given us, and proceeded downstairs.

**Ian's POV**

'Well thank god for that' said Tyler 'We were beginning to wonder if you died'

'Stop shouting' Lucy said tiredly, holding her hand out

The girls took a seat at the breakfast bar and they both began to lay their heads on to the counter

'FOOOOODD!' screamed Keegan on purpose, annoying the girls

'Really dude' muttered Ashley 'Anyway, I think if I ate something I would be sick'

'I agree' said Lucy in her cute morning voice

'You need to try girls, it's the only way you will feel better' I said

Just then a knock was heard at the front door

'Come in, its open' said Keegan loudly, earning him another disappointed look from the girls

'Morning people' screamed Shay and Troian in unison walking through the door

'We bought supplies!' said Troian walking over to the kitchen and laying out some aspirin, orange juice and some clothes for the girls

'Well don't you two look very nice' said Shay sarcastically

Lucy and Ashley just sat there, looking like they were in pain. Im sure they were, but it was their own fault. As Keegan, Tyler and I served out the food, Shay and Troian began to pour the drinks. Ashley and Lucy proceeded to lay their head on the counter only to be disturbed by Troian banging a glass or orange juice in front of them.

'What was that for' screamed Ashley sitting up

'Nothing' answered Troian laughing 'I just like being annoying to people who have a hang over'

'Well you are doing a pretty good job of it' replied Lucy

As we gave the girls their food I saw Lucy's face turn even greener than it already was, just as I was about to ask her if she was okay, her hand flew to her mouth and she ran with her little legs all the way to the bathroom'

'I'll go' I told the group. And before anyone could argue, I was off.

**Not the best I know but its a chapter! and its cute!**

**Please review, recommend and follow :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's only a short chapter but I thought you guys deserved it. Thank you to all my new followers and for all of you that took the time to review. I have not had time to look over this chapter, so I hope its okay!**

**All mistakes are mine, and unfortunately I still own nothing.**

**Lucy's POV**

*KNOCK KNOCK* I heard against the door of Keegan's bathroom

'Go away' I shouted

'Luce, its me. Can I come in?' I knew it was Ian

'You don't need to see me like this' I replied weekly

'I don't care' he said walking into the bathroom

Once again my head found the toilet and I was sick

'Ssshhh, Lucy its okay' Ian said calmly rubbing my back 'I'm here for you'

I hated being sick. It used to be what I turned to after my binging but I was getting over that, and now being sick just made me feel worse. I swear I am never drinking again.

I began to feel better around 10 minutes later, and Ian was helping me stand up.

'Tell you what' he said looking at me 'Why don't we get you cleaned up and I will take you back to my place. I've missed you, you know'

'I've missed you too' I replied, pulling him into a hug

We stood there for a couple of minutes wrapped in each others warm embrace before decided we would go back to the kitchen ready to face the day. Ian could make anyone's day feel better, but I'm glad today that that 'anyone' was me.

'How you feeling Luce?' asked Troian from behind the counter

'Not to good if I'm honest' Ian's arm was lightly draped around my shoulder which made me feel a lot calmer

'Guy's I think we are going to head off now' Ian said from his space beside me

'Okay' they all muttered, finishing off their mouthfuls of food

Ian went over to say goodbye to the boys whilst Ashley came over and hugged me and whispered quietly in my ear.

'Don't do anything I wouldn't do' she chuckled

'You would do everything' I said leaning out of the hug so I could see her face

'I know' she said winking and kissing me on my cheek

Although I was only going back to Ian's to rest part of me wanted there to be more. Sure I felt like crap but being around Ian had already helped. I was getting stronger everyday and with Ian constantly checking in on me, I knew I had to not only do it for me but for him.

**Ian's POV**

We had made it back to my apartment and I sent Lucy to my room to get into bed.

I went up there not long after and found her snoring lightly on the pillow. I brought her up some Advil and a glass of water, removed her shoes, and left her to sleep the day away.

It had been a few hours before I heard Lucy come into join me in the sitting room. She had come in wearing on of my hoodies that looked about 5 sizes to big for her. She looks cute, there is no point denying it.

'You feeling okay?' I asked and all I got in reply was a shake of the head then a tired Lucy came to sit close to me resting her head on my lap.

I began stroking her hair softly before speaking again.

'Are you still feeling sick?'

'Not so much' she replied 'But my head hurts like hell'

'Did you take the Advil?' she nodded

'Tell you what, Why don't I make a late lunch and then spend the rest of the day on the couch watching movies?' I asked still stroking her hair

I really did love Lucy and after helping her in all she's been through It has made me love her even more.

'Okay' she said attempting to sit up to let me past

'I won't be long' I said whispering gently

I stood up and began to walk to the kitchen, I turned around just before and saw Lucy curled up in a ball on the couch. Damn she's cute. I don't know how long I can go without wanting to do anything. It was taking everything against my will not to kiss her right now.

**Lucy's POV**

I really liked Ian. I knew that for sure, he knew that too. But he said we had to wait until I defiantly got better. I feel better, I really do. I have my good days and my bad ones but with Ian's help and Ashley's for that matter, I am getting there.

'Here you go' declared Ian walking into the room

He had made us both pasta. He was a good chef, not as good as my mum, but he was good.

'Thank you' I replied smiling weekly at him.

I still felt like crap but after sleeping I was actually starting to get hungry. I just hoped I wouldn't vomit it straight back up!

We had eaten in pretty much silence the odd question was asked here and there but it was mostly quiet.

It gave me time to think. I need to tell him, I thought. I don't know how much longer I can keep up this act for. I love him to much to wait.

**Ian's POV**

I'm going to tell her. I am going to tell her after she puts down her pasta bowl. Shit. She had just layed her bowl down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Was I ready?

'Lucy?' I asked nervously

'Ian I need to tell you something' Lucy instantly replied

'I...'

**So who's going to say it first?**

**As always, review follow and favourite. Much love x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I was hesitant in writing this chapter as I wasn't sure how I wanted to end it. I'm still not entirely happy but you deserved a chapter so here you go. It is quite short and I haven't checked it. Don't hate me :)**

**Please review, recommend, subscribe and favourite. Love to you all x**

**Lucy's POV**

'Ian, I love you' I said quickly

'I love you two Luce' he replied with no hesitation

Only seconds passed before he pulled me into a deep and meaningful kiss.

'I...want...to...be...with...you' he told me in-between kisses

I pulled back to look into those bluish eyes of him. No reply was needed, I just smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

Im not sure how many minutes or hours passed before we breaked away for good. He had gone to the kitchen to get us a bottle of wine to celebrate. Moments later he returned.

'Listen, Lucy' he said, sitting down and taking my face between his hands. 'I love you so much, and I don't want to wait anymore, but you have to promise me we will get through our problems together and that we will get you better'

'I wouldn't want to do anything else' I replied smiling and leaning into a quick kiss

'To us' he said after finally popping the wine bottle

'To us' I agreed

The night went on and Ian and I were just enjoying each others company. Cuddles became Kisses, Kisses became a full on make out session and that became... well you know the rest. I was the happiest I had ever been.

**Ian's POV**

I woke up in the morning to the annoying sound of my alarm. I sorted that out quickly, and then remembered I had a beautiful person still attached to me. I looked down and saw her head resting delicately on my chest, she was breathing lightly and her legs were tangled in my own.

'Baby' I whispered stroking her hair 'We've got to go to work soon'

'No' she said grumpily not long later with her eyes still closed

'I'm afraid we have no choice'

'Just hold me' she replied and with that I pulled her up so her head was resting in the crook of my neck and her body was lying half on me and half on the bed.

'I love you' I whispered in her ear

Finally she was awake properly. She lifted her head only slightly though, but it was enough to place a soft sincere kiss on my cheekbone. She didn't stop there. She began to leave a trail of kisses from my face down my jaw line, carrying on past my neck and she began trailing my midbody.

'I love you Luce, but there's no time'

'Well lets make time' she replied carrying on

'We have to go, Marlene will be angry otherwise' she stopped only for a second but then continued 'How about I promise we will return to this later and as we are not working we can go on forever and ever'

'I like the sound of that' she replied bringing the kiss trail back up to my lips

The kiss was deepened but I hesitantly pulled back.

'You are so annoying' she muttered with a smile on her face and sauntered of to the bathroom

'What have I got myself in for' I said quietly to myself

'HEYY! I heard that' shouted Lucy from the bathroom

I began chuckling lightly to my self and was thinking just how lucky I really was.

**Lucy's POV**

All the way to work, Ian didn't stop holding my hand. I had never been more thankful for automatic cars. He was such a gentleman.

'Are we going to tell them?' I asked hesitantly

'Only if you want to' he smiled 'All I know is that I've got you and im never letting you go'

'Can we just see how it goes? I just want to tell them at the right moment

'Okay baby' he replied

'I love it when you call me that' I looked at him and smiled

'And I love you' he replied

I wasn't worried about our relationship. It may seem like we are rushing things but we weren't really. We had both had these feelings for a long time, we had always been close friends and it just felt natural. Im sure the cast and crew would understand us, if anything they would say 'about time'. I just had to think of the right way to tell them.

* * *

We got to set and behaved as normal. But not before we had a quick kiss in the car

'Listen to me' Ian said sternly 'What ever happens today, I love you'

'I love you more' I replied

'That's not possible' he said

'Whatever shmian' I said before getting out the car

'Hey!' he called 'You can't call me that anymore' he said pouting

'Of course I can' I replied laughing and began to walk off

I walked to hair and makeup first, not bothering to go to my dressing room that morning.

'Hey Luce' shouted Ashley

'Hi guys' I replied happily walking into the trailer

Shay and Troian were there too and I went to all of them for a hug before sitting down.

'Someone seems overly happy today' laughed Troian

'Not feeling sick like yesterday?' asked shay laughing

'Don't be mean!' I replied 'I feel much better actually, and I just had a good night that was all' I finished with a big grin on my face

'OOOOOHHHH, Lucy got laid, Lucy got laid' sang Ashley

'No I did not' I screamed in reply 'I'm just happy that's all'

'Whatever you say' laughed the girls

**So do you think the girls have their suspicions? Do you think they know who it is? I'm sure Ashley does anyway! I have a good idea for the next chapter so hopefully after this busy weekend and week it should be uploaded**

**Thank you for your continued support.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry :( you have been waiting ages for this chapter I know! But I have out you out of your misery now :) I'm afraid to say that this is the end to 'Ian, I need your help' but I hope you have enjoyed this eventful journey. Thank you for your support along the way. I could not have asked for better reviews. Much love x**

**Lucy's POV**

It had been a few days since Ian and I finally declared our love for each other. The days on set went slowly but I had the nights alone with Ian to look forward too. Tonight we were throwing a party for the cast. We were planning to tell them about the two of us and as nervous as I was, I was looking forward to being able to snuggle up to Ian on set.

'Don't be nervous Luce' Ian said taking my hands in his

It had just turned 8.30pm meaning our friends would start arriving any time soon.

'I just hope they are happy' I said kissing him softly on the lips

Just then there was a knock coming from the door of Ian's apartment

'Lets do this' he said giving me one last kiss before he walked towards the door

'Lets PARTTTAAAAYYY' screamed Ashley from the door. She walked over and took me into a warm embrace

'I'm not drinking with you ever again' I told her 'I still have nightmares over that morning' I laughed into her arms

'You just wait Luce, You will be out of it by midnight, I bet you' she said pulling me out of the hug

'You might as well hand over the money now then loser' I said smirking

**Ian's POV**

By 9 all of the cast had arrived and the party was in full swing. Sure they got a little suspicious when I didn't give a reason for the party but there is a reason. They just don't know it yet.

'Guys can I make an announcement' I screamed over the noise in my apartment

Everyone began settling down and I was ready to talk. I looked Lucy in the eye signalling for her to come and stand next to me.

'We have something we would like to say to you...' I began

'Yo dude, are you pregnant?' screamed Tyler and the room erupted in to fits of laughter

'Not quite mate' I replied

I took one last look towards Lucy, grabbed her hand and continued.

'We are together' I said 'Like together together' I said smiling

The room was silent and I began to get nervous. This was Lucy's worst nightmare. Maybe everyone hates us now. This was a stupid idea I thought. But it wasn't...

'WOOOOOOOOO' screamed Ashley and everyone joined in

'About time Guys' screamed several people over the top of people clapping and cheering

I looked down at Lucy. She was so precious and I was one lucky man. I embraced her in a warm hug and whispered to her quietly in her ear.

'Love you Luce'

'Love you too Ian' she replied with her head resting in the crook of mine.

We were going to be okay, I thought to myself.

Love is all you need.

* * *

_6 years later_

**Lucy's POV**

'Kayla do you have your coat? We are going to be late!' I screamed up the stairs to my oldest daughter

Ian and I had been married 5 years now and we were happy. Our 2 daughters Kayla, 4 and Isla, 2 were growing up fast.

'Yes Mommy' she replied walking down the stairs

We were on our way to the baby scan of our 3rd baby. I was 18 weeks along and we were going to find out the sex. Ian and I were very keen in getting the girls involved in the pregnancy and they loved it just as much as we did.

'Ian are you ready?' I called up to him next

'Just coming babe' he called from the 1st floor

We had done well for ourselves. Pretty little liars lasted another 3 years and then we have both had several roles in movies and also a few minor parts in tv shows. We had enough money to provide our family with a lovely home and everything they could ever wish for. We are extremely happy.

_1 hour later_

**Ian's POV**

'So Mummy, Daddy are you ready to find out the sex of your child?' asked the sonographer

'I think we are' I replied holding Lucy's hand and smiling

The girls were outside waiting with Lucy's mom and dad. They would be called in shortly so we could tell them.

' Well congratulations guys, you are having a boy' said the sonographer

'A boy' screamed Lucy 'We are having a boy!' she screamed again

'I know baby! We have the perfect family' I said pulling her into a hug

'I can't wait to meet you Toby Fitz Harding' she said rubbing her belly

'We love you' I said

**So there we have it. Would you guys like to see a sequal to this? Let me know and I will make my decision after I have done with my exams!**

**Thankyou again x**


End file.
